


Fukutaicho and the Miko

by Itoma



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One-shots featuring Kagome Higurashi and Renji Abarai. Please note, these have yet to be revised, so they may seem a bit awkward for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fukutaicho and the Miko

Fukutaicho and the Miko

By: Itoma

Pairing: Renji/Kagome

Status: One-shot (complete)

Itoma: anou… this is kinda new for me so please give me all the criticism you want I will probably need it.

Renji: Itoma doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha, but he does own this plot/story thing.

Kagome: (glomps Renji)

Renji: (runs off to secluded area with Kagome)

Itoma: O.o! By the way I'm sorry but I can't remember most of the names of the squad captains and vice-captains

(border! =D)

Today was the day, the day that Renji met the so called girl of his dreams.

You see Matsumoto, the tenth squad vice-captain, had one day taken it upon herself to find all of the male Vice-captains a girlfriend; saying that the were to stiff and that a girlfriend would help them relax a bit. She even went as far as to get the male squad captains girlfriends… well except for the first squad captain, he's just a little to old. Byakuya didn't go for it at all, saying that no one could replace his love for his late wife Hisane, which Matsumoto understood. Hinamori was the first girl to be set up with someone, she had been announced as the new fifth squad captain after Aizen had left. She had been set up with the thirteenth Squad captain Ukitake Jyuushiro. Eighth Squad Vice-captain Nanao and her superior Captain Kyoraku Shunsui had already had feelings for each other, though being the pervert that the Eight captain is Nanao decided to post-pone the wedding until he gets his act together. So Renji was next in line for Matsumoto's plan.

"Damn that Matsumoto, the only reason I agreed to this was because Byakuya-taicho said I could have the next three days off" Renji muttered, glaring down at the cup of jasmine tea on the table in front of him. Matsumoto had decided that he would meet up with her and the woman at a small little tea house in the 2nd district of Rukongai, one of the most expensive districts in all of Soul Society. "She says she'll be her by noon and she's already 20 minutes late"

"Chill, Renji I'm here already", Matsumoto said, as she walked up to him and sat on the seat to the left of him, taking a second to look around the tea house. The walls were decorated with a beautiful sakura blossom wallpaper, and the floors were made of a dark cherry wood, and the ceiling had a mural of millions of angles dancing about the clouds. "Wow she made a good choice of starting her date here, its beautiful."

"Wait you mean that you didn't choose this place as the place were I meet miss…", Renji said, finally realizing that he had never heard of the girl he was supposed to date that day.

"Higurashi, her name is Kagome Higurashi", Matsumoto said, taking a glass of water from a waiter who had come by. "and be good to her she's new to the thirteen squads. She doesn't know how to act around her superior."

"Superior? You mean I going on a date with a Shinigami in my own squad" Renji said, quirking an eyebrow at Matsumoto.

"Yeah she just joined you're squad last night, Byakuya-taicho recommended her and she agreed, after I told her how much of a gentleman you were", Matsumoto said, whispering the last part. "but she is really sweet, I talked with her a little bit last night, and from the way she talks she seems like the kind of girl you would like."

"You told her I was a gentleman" Renji stated, his right eyebrow twitching furiously.

"Yeah…I mean you can be kind, and caring right, perhaps even gentle" Matsumoto asked, a sly grin on her face. " But of course if you can't be, I'll just call the whole thing off right now and you can go straight back to work, crushing a poor girls dream of finding the perfect man and getting married, and having lots of children."

"She didn't say that" Renji stated, staring at Matsumoto with a angry look in his eyes.

"You don't know that, Renji. I mean you can't even remember that you met her yesterday when she joined you're squad" Matsumoto stated, flicking Renji's nose.

"Ow!", Renji exclaimed, as he covered his nose with his free hand, since his other hand was currently holding his cup of tea.

"Besides, she thought you were quite handsome yesterday when she met you, in fact she was still blushing an hour afterwards" Matsumoto said, leaning back in her chair. "When I offered to get a date with you for her she couldn't stop jumping for joy"

"R-Really?" Renji said, a pink tint forming on his cheeks. He had thought that she was just some random girl looking for some one to go on a date with, he had no idea that she actually thought he was handsome and that she wanted to date him specifically.

"Yeah, and guess what she's here", Matsumoto pointed out, as she turned to face the door of the tea house where she could see Kagome walking in.

Kagome was wearing a bright green blouse, with a small red tie around her neck, she also wore a short white skirt that showed off her long smooth legs which had a small red anklet on each leg resting comfortably above the tan colored sandals she also wore. Her dark, obsidian colored hair was long enough to reach just the small of her back, her eyes were of a rich chocolate color.

"Hey Kagome over here!" Matsumoto called, signaling Kagome over to the table where she and Renji sat.

"Konnichiwa Matsumoto-san, Abarai-fukutaicho", Kagome said, as she walked over to they're table and sat across from Renji. "it's nice to see you today, and I'm sorry for being late.", she stated biting her lip when Renji began to stare at her.

"its…okay" Renji said, his eyes boring down on Kagome. He couldn't take his eye's off her as she nervously bit her full pink lips. He could only guess how soft those lips would feel against his own. He was how ever soon brought out of his dazed reverie by Matsumoto when she elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh! um sorry, I didn't mean to stare"

"Its fine, its just something that every does." Kagome said, making it sound like a common, natural, thing.

"What have I brought upon this world" Matsumoto said to her self, smacking her hand to her fore head and resting her elbow on the table. "You two are about as exciting as Hitsugaya-taicho when he's doing paper work, I'll just be leaving you two to you're selves now"

"Oh and Renji, be nice to her or I'll personally see to it that you get neutered" Matsumoto said as she left the table and walked out the front door.

"I apologize for Matsumoto-san, Abarai-Fukutaicho, she shouldn't threaten you like that", Kagome said, fisting her hands in her lap, her face taking on a pink tint.

"Its okay, but could you cut the Fukutaicho stuff, we're not working so lets leave the formalities out of our….date, Miss Higurashi" Renji said, contradicting himself.

"Fine, but just call me Kagome okay Renji-san, Miss Higurashi makes me sound old", Kagome replied.

"Alright then, Kagome-san, what would you like to do first" Renji asked, testing her name on his tongue, making each syllable roll out of his lips. (I like that name) he thought.

"…anou" Kagome said unintelectually, blushing a bright red at the way Renji had said her name. "Maybe we could start…with some lunch".

"Good idea, I am kind a hungry, and we shinigami need food to keep our spirit energy going, right" Renji said, his stomach making a loud agreement to the statement as it growled loudly, causing him to blush and scratch the back of his head beneath his spiky red ponytail. "uh heh heh heh"

"Well by the sound of your stomach no amount of food they make here will ever satiate you" Kagome said, standing up, walking around the table, to gently take his hand in her own. "Come with me, I'll make you some food at my place"

"W-what?" Renji said, as he was led out of the tea house, after leaving some money on the table for the tea he had had.

"I feel like cooking, you're hungry, which means that if you're appetite is like every other males on this planet, means that I can make a lot." Kagome replied, completely oblivious to the fact that she was still hold his hand, as she led him down the street to the eastern gate to Inner Rukongai. When she reached the gate with Renji by her side, still holding her hand, they where approached by a woman in shinigami clothing.

"State you're name and Status" She spoke, eyeing Renji and Kagome up and down before looking disapprovingly at Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi of squad six, 9th chair" Kagome said, causing Renji and the woman to look at her, One with surprise the other with boredom.

(she's already in the top ten chairs of my squad) Renji thought, looking down at the girl next to him, looking away when she brought her attention to him, or rather what was near him. Looking down in front of him to see what she was looking at he found that the woman was in front of him getting a little to close for his own personal comfort. "Anou… miss would you mind if you didn't stand so close"

"The names Kagami, and you must be, Abarai Renji, the sixth squads vice-captain" Kagami said, making Renji go ridged in nervousness. She reached up to stroke his jaw line, only to have it slapped away by Kagome.

"I think you should back off Kagami-san, you're making Renji-kun uncomfortable" Kagome said, glaring at Kagami. There was no way she was going to lose Renji to this woman who was trying to make a move on her date.

"Listen sweetie, I think you should leave. Renji must be done with what ever he was doing with you so why don't you go find someone more in you're league" Kagami said, pushing Kagome towards the gate, before Renji smacked her hands away from Kagome.

"Alright, that's enough I would like it if you didn't treat my date like a weak little school girl" Renji said, walking up to Kagome and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"And next time you even think of making a move on man make sure he isn't with his date first and second don't think to seduce by giving him unwanted physical contact" Renji said as he lead Kagome through the gate which had opened a few minutes before when Kagome had stated her name and position.

"Um thanks Renji" Kagome said, blushing at the feel of warmth that his arm wrapped around her shoulders brought her, squashing down the feeling of wanting more physical contact.

"No problem, now lets get to you're place so we can have lunch" He said, ginning down at her, his arm still in place around her shoulders.

"Okay, you know what you guys have a one track mind" Kagome giggled, as she began to lean into his body.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renji said, looking down at Kagome, pouting, knowing that she was joking with him.

"Food. Deal with problem. Food. Female. Sleep. Food. Train vigorously. Food." Kagome said, making the deepest male voice she could manage, mocking what could be considered the typical male thought pattern. (a/n: sad thing is its true…well for most guys.)

"Hey I resent that" Renji said, taking his arm from around her shoulders, after realizing that he had kept it there longer then needed.

"Sorry" Kagome said, biting back a whimper at the loss warmth the arm had given her. When they reached the sixth squads apartment complex Kagome walked with him over to the stair case, as they walked up the steps they had only reached the second story when Kagome had lost her footing when a young shinigami raced past her trying to catch a hell butterfly that had escaped from its cage. As she began to fall backwards she kept on waiting to feel her body come in contact with the stair case, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of large hands on her shoulders and a rock hard chest against her back.

"I'm really sorry!" the shinigami said as he raced down the stairs trying to catch the hell butterfly.

"You better be sorry!" Renji yelled, glaring holes into the back of retreating shinigami before turning his gaze to Kagome you was currently resting against his chest.

"Hey you okay" He asked, concern filling his voice, as he stared down out the small figure of Kagome's body.

"Yeah I'm okay, lets get up stairs my apartment is on the third floor" Kagome said as she pushed her self slowly away from Renji and steadied herself on the railing as she began to climb up the stairs again, before she was swept up into Renji's arms as he carried her bridal style up to the third floor.

"Hey what are you doing Renji, I'm fine I can get up the stairs by my self.", Kagome said, as she furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked up at him.

"Then why aren't you struggling" Renji said, as they reached the third floor, he stood there for a few seconds waiting for directions, until Kagome pointed to his left, and he began to walk .

Kagome chose not to answer that question, as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. When they reached Kagome's apartment, Kagome signaled him to stop by tugging on his black haori.(a/n: sorry I forgot to mention that Renji is just wearing his shinigami clothes)

"Anou…thanks for carrying me" Kagome said, as she grabbed her key which was attached to her bracelet that was hidden under the sleeve of her blouse and unlocking the door. "although you really didn't have to"

"It's no problem, besides I felt like I was supposed to do it any way, that and you are pretty light weight" Renji said, as he followed Kagome inside her apartment.

"Thanks, umm the living room is through that door why don't you have seat and make you're self comfortable I'll get started on lunch" Kagome said, as she rolled up her sleeves, and entered the kitchen which was located across the hallway from the living room. The entire apartment was neutral colored, the walls were crème, and were adorned with many pictures of people and a small shack in Rukongai, the floors where white carpet, that felt nice and soft against his bare feet.

Upon entering the living room, Renji looked over the entire room, on one wall there was a shelf stuffed to the brink with books, across the room from the book shelf there was a small love seat with a recliner in the corner to the right from it, in front of the love seat there was a glass coffee table with a clear glass vase that was filled with roses. Taking a seat in the recliner, Renji sat for a few minutes, when a delicious scent wafted in to the room, then his eyebrow twitched and he thought (wait we're on a date right? So she shouldn't be in there doing that, at least not on her own, its just not right). Standing up he quickly left the living room and went to where the kitchen was.

When he entered he saw Kagome gathering several carrots and a small slab of steak and carrying in over a cutting bored that was located on the counter next to refrigerator across from the stove, that had a medium sized pot simmering, with diced potatoes and other vegetables, and what smelled like several different spices.

"Uh Kagome-san, would you mind if I helped you cook" Renji said, catching Kagome's attention from the food she was placing on the cutting board to him.

"oh uh sure, but why? I can take care of this" Kagome said, taking out a second cutting board from beneath the sink next to her, and proceeding to clean and wash it before setting it next to hers with a knife.

"I just don't feel right having only you work on this lunch, I mean we are on a date so you shouldn't do everything." Renji said walking over to her to stand in front the second cutting board, rolling up his sleeves to keep them out the way before he washed his hands in the sink.

"Could you cut that steak into a whole bunch of pieces about twice the size of you're thumb", she said, placing said steak on his cutting board, before cutting the carrots

"yeah", Renji answered, beginning his task as he started cutting the steak in to little square sized pieces. "hey uh Kagome what are those pictures of on the wall out there."

"those, are pictures of my adopted family in the 48th district of Rukongai, I miss them allot, there one of the reasons I became a shinigami, not just cause I could pull it off, or that I wanted to help the lost souls on earth, but because I get paid well for being a shinigami, and every time I get money I split my earnings in half, half for me so I can get food and half for them so they can move to one of the more safer districts…OW!", Kagome said, before she accidentally cut her self with her knife. She quickly grabbed her index finger trying to stop the blood flow from the cut across the side her finger.

Setting down his knife, Renji quickly, but gently took her hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth, and took it into his mouth, licking and sucking the blood that had bled from the cut, then when the bleeding from the cut had slowed down he removed her hand from his mouth, after that he tore a strip of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around her cut, tying it tightly.

They then stood in silence for a few moments, both of them blushing profusely. One wondering what he had done. The other thinking about how it felt to have her counterpart kissing her hand, and wondering what it would be like to taste there lips with her own.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I have no idea why I just did that" Renji said, turning around to begin to walk towards the door, when he felt Kagome grab his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Wait…its okay, that was... really sweet of you" She said, holding her hand to her chest, absently stroking the cloth on her finger with her thumb. "Here I'll stop the burner for now and I'll put away the meat and vegetables, you go wait in the living room I'll be right in with some snacks".

"Right…I'll be waiting in there" Renji said, leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room and sitting on the love seat.

A couple of moments later Kagome came in with a few sandwiches and tea, setting the snacks on the coffee table, she then sat on the recliner.

"So where do you live, I know you live some where in the apartment complex but where?" Kagome said, looking at Renji from her seat on the recliner.

"I live on the fifth floor, vice-captain suit. They have a special suit for vice-captains and captains, and possibly there families if they have any but most captains and vice-captains live in they're own houses that they have in the first or second district but for those of us who can't afford it we just stay in our respective apartment complexes" Renji said, taking a bite out of a sandwich that he had grabbed of the plate of sandwiches.

"Really! Where did you grow up at? Do you have any family?" Kagome said, getting a little excited.

"Well I grew up in the 78th district of Rukongai, I had it pretty rough I, well I mean my family, couldn't afford to even buy a little bit of water to keep ourselves a live" Renji said, his eyes down cast.

"Wait...never mind I didn't mean to get onto a rough subject for you" Kagome said, moving over to sit on the love seat, and placing her hand comfortingly on Renji's knee.

"No its okay" He said, before continuing. "it was just me and my friends Tatsuo, Taka, Genji, and Rukia. Each of us had started to develop spirit energy, so we had to resort to stealing food so we could live and keep our spirit energy going. We each grew up practicing with out spirit energy, we all hoped to one day enter the shinigami academy so we could get out of the 78th district, but Tatsuo, Taka, and Genji never made it.. they died about a year before we were to enter the academy."

"...I'm so sorry" Kagome said, taking a sip of her tea, before looking down at the floor.

"Its okay, all three of them are probably living it up right now down on earth" Renji said, holding back a chuckle at the thought of his friend Tatsuo tasteing every different kind of food imaginable (That guy really liked his food) He thought.

"Anou…uh what happened too you're friend Rukia" Kagome said, looking Renji in the face now.

"Well when we entered the academy Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family about half way through our first semester, and because of that she got to graduate from the academy early on, ...but that doesn't matter any more, all that matters is the here and now" Renji said, looking back at Kagome, a warm feeling entering his chest when his gaze met hers.

Kagome felt the same feeling in her chest, when her chocolate eyes met his coal black. Her chest began to feel warm as if she was under a massive waterfall, and as each drop of water hit her body, she felt more refreshed, but with each drop of water she felt like she was reliving every moment of time that that drop of water had been through, The look in Renji's eyes told her every thing, like they didn't want to hide any thing from her.

Renji felt like he wanted, no needed, to take Kagome into his arms and hold her forever and never let go. As he gazed into her eyes, his hand came up and gently placed a stand of hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on the side of her face as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome could only gaze into his eyes as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips slightly parted as they began to draw closer to each other. When there lips met it was like they had been doing it for years, they're lips burned with a fiery passion. Renji's tongue licked Kagome's lips asking for entrance, when she granted it they're tongues met in a battle of dominance, they battled for a minute until kagome backed down and Renji's tongue went back into his mouth when they finally broke apart for air.

"Kagome... what would you say if I said I love you, and I want to keep you all to myself" Renji said, looking down into her eyes waiting and hoping for an answer as he lowered him self onto his back on the love seat, with Kagome laying on his chest.

"I would say that I love you to and that I want to get to know you more, I want to spend more time with you, that I want to be with you" Kagome said, looking up at him from her place on his chest, her cheeks were a pretty pink.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear" he said as he quickly switched they're positions so that Kagome was laying on the couch and he was hovering above her kissing her passionately.

"You know we should probably get back to that stew I was making before the meat goes bad" Kagome said, when they pulled apart for air.

"It can wait a few more minutes, and when we're done with lunch we can go out to the park maybe", Renji said, before he kissed her again. "then after that we can have diner and then maybe some desert."

"Well what would you like for desert" Kagome asked, as she switched they're positions so Renji was on bottom again.

"You" Renji said, as he pulled her down for one final kiss before they started on lunch.

(Border =D)

Itoma:well that was cool and this is my first Bleach/Inuyasha crossover, and even though its just a one-shot I hope that it can inspire some people to try to make there own bleach/inuyasha crossovers, or to just make more Bleach fics... (Damn ten whole pages I've never wrote that much for one chapter before)

Kagome: thats nice (comes out of secluded area)

Renji: hey Kagome get back here

Kagome: put some pants on Renji!

Itoma: uh you guys do know that you weren't supposed to go any farther then fluff right

Kagome: really? we already went as far as a lime.

Itoma: O.o, oh dear god (falls over) x.x... (gets over it) oh by the way there is be a sequel to this... title: Weddings and Honeymoons, and Bundles of Joy

R&R


	2. Weddings, Honeymoons, and Bundles of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are getting married! There are Honeymoons afoot! and Babies being born!? Lots of stuff in store for Renji and Kagome!

Weddings, Honeymoons, and Bundles of Joy

By: Itoma

Itoma: so yeah this is basically the sequel to Fukutaicho and the Miko

Kagome: so what does that mean...?

Itoma:Basicly...you know what... just read the story

Disclaimer: if I owned either Bleach or Inuyasha...would I be writing this?

"god damnit Byakuya, of all the days you could have assigned me a mission it had to be today", Renji seethed, today was his wedding day. The day Kagome Higurashi would become his wife, but of course he was half an hour late...to his own wedding.

Having just finish slaying the Hollow he was sent after, he had summoned the gate to soul society. Batting away the hell butterflies that appeared along with the gate, he raced through the opening and quickly began running towards the church.

"damn it, damn it, damn it", He cursed, running down the path way to the church, shoving his way through the other groups shinigami who happened to be walking in the opposite direction.

When he began to pick up the pace of his running, he could see the church in the distance. Hope glimmered in his coal black eyes as he raced down the path. Upon reaching the church he quickly threw the doors open and ran to the dressing room that had his suit in it. When he entered the room he found Byakuya and Rukia waiting for him. Rukia glaring him down and Byakuya keeping his ever cold gaze in his direction.

"Hey there Rukia, what are you doing in my dressing room." Renji asked as he grabbed his suit and went into a adjoining bathroom to change. Nodding in Byakuya's direction as a sign of acknowledgement, before entering the bathroom.

"never mind about that Renji, what are you doing being half an hour late for you're wedding" Rukia asked, giggling slightly when she heard Renji stub his toe in the bathroom.

"I was given an assignment at the last minute, and I was told that if I didn't take care of it I would loose my position and ranking, oh and that Kagome would get a cut on her next paycheck so she wouldn't be able to afford to send money to her family in Rukongai, and you know how much here family needs it right now." Renji said.

"well couldn't you just give kagome a little bit of you're paycheck to send to them?" Rukia asked, already knowing who he was talking about, looking up at Byakuya who stood next to her.

"I've offered to do that hundreds of times before, and each and every time she said no, that I should spend my money on the things I want, She's very stubborn you know", Renji stated fixing his bowtie in the mirror before walking out and meeting Rukia hard stare. "what?"

"it's nothing...I've just never seen you in a suit before." She said, looking him up and down, "if Kagome-chan wasn't waiting for you at the alter I'd hog tie you and sell you to the highest bidder."

Renji just stared at his long time friend, before nodding his head slowly and walking out the door.

Rukia watched him leave before looking up her brother remembering the events of a few days past

(flashback)

"Rukia, come in" Byakuya said, looking down at piece of parchment sitting on his desk.

"yes Nii-sama, what is it you wish to ask of me", Rukia asked, looking at her brother who sat quietly at his desk.

"Abarai's wedding is in three days, and in that time I have something being made for him, and it won't be done till about an hour after his wedding" Byakuya stated, looking down at the parchment.

"what does that have to do with me?" Rukia said, glancing down at the parchment on the desk, it was a list. A list of names. and on top of that list was Abarai Renji, with the name Kagome Higurashi below it. Next to Renji's name on the top was the fourth squad captains name Unohana, and then next to her name was Hinamori Momo, and next to that was Byakuya's name.

"I'm going to give Renji a mission, that will delay him by exactly 45 minutes, the ceramony will take about 20 minutes and then after that I can give Renji his gift, you're job is to stall the wedding as long as you can until Renji gets there, so no one gets restless", Byakuya said.

"as punctual and calculating as ever I see, Nii-sama. Might I ask what this present is" Rukia, questioned, stepping closer to the desk.

"I'll give you one hint, Rukia. it will be a symbol of his leadership and power... you may leave now" Byakuya said, dismissing her.

"yes Nii-sama"

(end flashback)

"A symbol of his leadership and power...", Rukia said, under her breath walking out the door with her brother not any more then a few steps behind.

(In the chapel)

"Renji of all the days he could have been late it had to be today" Kagome said, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with irritation behind her veil, as she watched Renji calmly walked down the isle towards the alter where she stood.

"oh boy I'm in for one hell of an explanation once this is over",Renji said, under his breath, as he came to stand beside kagome at the alter.

The first captain of the thirteen squads stood before them, his long grey beard was neatly combed, and he was wearing a pure white haori with the symbol for heaven over his left lung area, his hakamas were also pure white, and he wore white cotton socks with his sandals.

"it good to see you have finally made it Abarai, why if you were a minute later I was going to let that one boy in the eleventh squad come in and sweep her off her feet", Yama-jii said,(I don't remember his name, just the nickname that Ukitake and Shunsui call him.).

"Yama-jii you know that no matter how late Renji is to our wedding I'll still love him, I wouldn't give up on him that easily" Kagome said, sighing from behind her veil, holding her bouquet of white lilies closer to her chest.

"yes well...I'm not one for those long irritating weddings with long speeches and vows so I'll just keep it simple. Abarai Renji do you take Higurashi Kagome to be you're wife", Yama-jii asked, his old eyes looking at Renji.

"I do", Renji stated, gently taking Kagome's left hand in his right. Placing a ring on her finger.

"and do you Higurashi Kagome take Abarai Renji to be you're husband", Yama-jii asked, shifting his gaze over to Kagome.

"I do", Kagome said, gently squeezing Renji's hand.

"then you I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Yama-jii finished.

Renji and Kagome then faced each other, releasing each others hand. Renji then slowly reached up with both of his hands, and lifted the veil. It was then that Kagome lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, as the wedding music began to play and rice flew through the air. Picking Kagome up bridal style Renji began to walk down the isle his wife in his arms as they were showered in rice.

"Alright we'll see you all at the reception!" Kagome shouted, as she quickly threw her bouquet into the crowd of people, smiling when she heard a girlish shriek of happiness.

(Afterwards)

Kagome wrung out her hair as she stepped out of the shower of her and Renji's hotel room, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her torso she walked out into the bedroom where Renji was sitting on the red silk bed clad only in a black bath robe and his boxers, pouring two glasses of wine.

"how was you're shower, Madame Abarai", Renji said, feeling playful as he slowly stood up and walked over to were Kagome stood, wrapping his arms around her towel clad body.

"It was wonderful, although it might have been better if you were there, love" Kagome said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she undid the tie in his hair, letting his long red hair flow down his back and shoulders.

"might have, I assure you if I was there you would have spent a lot more time enjoying you're self and lot less getting clean." Renji replied, before he pressed her against his body feeling her every curve mold against his muscled body, as he kissed her.

As they kissed they moved over towards the bed before toppling onto it. Shedding his robe Renji continued to kiss her passionately, as he massaged her breast through the fluffy materiel. Hearing her moan her appreciation they broke apart for some much needed air.

"Kagome are you sure you're ready, I mean even though we're married, I'll wait if you're not ready." Renji said, as he sat up looking down at his wife with a loving gaze, seeing her laid out before him with her long black hair splayed out over the bed.

"Renji, I'm absolutely sure that I want this, I want you to be my first, my second, my only. You got that, I want to share this experience with you and only you for the rest of my life", Kagome said, gently pulling him down beside her on the bed, before she began to trace the tattoo's on his forehead.

"I was hoping you would say that" Renji said, before he kissed her full on the lips and rolling over on top of her.

Tentively removing her towel he continued to kiss her, as she slowly ran her hands his body down and pulled down his boxers. Now fully exposed to each other the moved to continue they're experience together when they where interrupted by a knock at the door.

Renji's eye twitched as he slowly broke the kiss he was sharing with Kagome.

"I'll be right back, koi", He said, as he pulled up his boxers and walked to the door fully intent on destroying who ever was behind it, for interupting his and his wife's first time together.

"Alright whose big idea was it to interupt me and my wife" Renji said, as he opened the door to find Kuchiki Byakuya standing there holding two packages.

"Am I interupting something, Abarai" Byakuya said, holding up the two packages,

"Yes B-Byakuya-taicho. What are these", He said, taking the packages, and handing them to Kagome who was standing directly behind him clad in they're red silk bed sheet.

"Taicho? what are you doing here." Kagome asked, placing the packages next to the presents they had received from everyone at the reception.

"Merely to inform you two since you left so fast after the wedding that I didn't get to tell you that I'm no longer captain to either of you. Renji you have been promoted to Captain of the Third squad and Kagome is now you're second in command, those packages contain Renji's overcoat and You're arm band Mrs. Abarai, now have a nice night", Byakuya said, before reaching forth and closing the door. Leaving Kagome and Renji to stare in disbelief at the door.

"I'm... a Captain now", Renji muttered, before turning to Kagome who was looking up at him in wonder.

"And I'm you're vice-captain", Kagome said, before leaning forward and placing her forehead on his chest.

"Wow, I never thought this day would come" Renji said, wraping his arms around the small woman leaning against him.

"Well we should celebrate" Kagome said, looking up at Renji, pulling him gently over to the bed where she sat him down on and sat on his lap, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What should we do to celebrate" Renji said, a sudjesting tone to his voice.

"Well I did have one idea" Kagome said, turning around in Renji's lap so she could face him, before gently pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his waist.

"And what would that be my beautiful Hell butterfly" Renji said, pulling her down so she now laid upon his chest, the thin fabric of the red sheet she had wrapped around her body the only thing separating them.

"We could finish what we started before Byakuya came here", Kagome said, as she tentivly kissed one of the three tattoo's on the left side of his neck.

"I believe that would be a great idea." Renji said, as he quickly flipped them over so he was on top disposing of the sheet in the process.

"I love you, Renji", Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As I love you, Koi", Renji replied, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

(one year later)

"Kagome I'm home!" Renji shouted, as he entered, the large apartment that he had acquired one year ago when he became Captain of the third squad.

"I'm in the living Room", was Kagome's Reply.

Entering the living room he found his wife fawning over a small bundle in her arms. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her and the small bundle into his chest, kissing Kagome's neck playfully.

"How was you're day" Kagome asked, looking up at Renji, who had apparently untied his hair and let it flow down his shoulders.

"Fine, and you'res." He asked as he looked down at her before looking down at the small bundle.

"Fine, just fine. Me and Taki here went to the market and bought some food and paid a visit to my family in Rukongai", Kagome said, referring to the small bundle when she said Taki. Moving the cloth the bundle was wrapped in to revile a small baby girl, who had a tuft of crimson red hair on top of her head.

"Oh did you now" Renji said, before lifting the baby from her mothers arms and taking her in his own.

"Yep, we had a long day didn't we" Kagome said, resting her head against Renji's chest, giggling when the baby yawned as if to show her tiredness.

"Then why don't we just rest then" Renji said, kissing Kagome's forehead, before placeing baby Taki against his chest and leaning back into the couch they laid upon.

"I love you Renji", Kagome said, as she fell asleep against his chest her hand helping to secure the baby against Renji's chest.

"And I love you Kagome" Renji replied, before he to fell asleep, thinking about how perfect his life was, he had a great job, a nice home, and most importantly a beautiful wife and an adorable baby girl.

(THE END)

Itoma: and that was the sequel to Fukutaicho and the Miko and I hope you all liked it. Please Review!

Renji: (is playing with baby taki) aren't you so adorable, yes you are, yes you are.

Baby Taki: (gurgle)

Kagome: he's still new to the whole father thing.

Baby Taki: a guu ba uuu

Kagome:...You're so cute I love you! yes I do!

Renji and Kagome: we have the cutest daughter EVER! EAT YOU'RE HEART OUT MICHAEL JACKSON!

Itoma:…wootness...yeah much loves for baby Taki...so yeah I hope to see more Bleach/Inuyasha crossovers out there...hopefully with out and inukag pairing...ACK! I mean cough (slaughters the thought of an Inukag pairing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only wish this year.
> 
> Renji is going to be "gone" for Christmas... and Kagome sings a song about it only to get a surprise the next day. Third installment of Kotaicho and the Miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note the song included in this story does not belong to me same goes for the characters.)

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line to this story... oh and Kagome's Zanpakuto plan and idea belong to me although it does resemble Byakuya's (If anyone gets an idea for a Zanpakuto for Kagome please don't steal the name and attacks I thought up for hers)

(border)

It was tiring, and she didn't like it one bit. She had been ordered to slay the hollow that had broken into the 38 district of rukongai. The bloody thing just went around eating things randomly and of all the things it had only managed to catch two people and on top of that it could change its size at will, it was obviously a high ranking hollow... a gillian or even an adjuchas. But she didn't have to think about that right now. Her daughter was waiting for her at the karaoke bar with her aunt Rangiku so she needed to end this little battle fast.

Suddenly there was a large crash and a massive black creature appeared it was about the size of a building, roughly. So being that as it was it was to small physically to be a gillian rank hollow. Flash stepping to a building behind it she decided to make her self known.

"You there, Hollow. How did you manage to break into Soul Society," She stated, placing her hand on the hilt of the sword at her waist. Her black hair and outfit blowing in the slight wind, as her eyes fixed themselves on the white mask that turned to face her.

"Why would I divulge such information to you Shinigami," it said as it suddenly shrunk to the size of a human man and moved in front of her.

"My name is Abarai, Kagome. kotaicho of Squad 3. And it is my business to know how a being like you managed to get here," Kagome said, slowly drawing her blade.

"So you are a vice-captain, that means you should prove to be somewhat entertaining, now... ON GUARD!" It said as it charged forward, its fist becoming larger as it came closer to Kagome.

Taking a defensive stance and blocking his fist with her sword, Kagome was surprised at the force behind the blow which caused her to fly over to the top of another building. With wide eyes she looked over at him, and she could tell that he was grinning behind that mask of his by the way his dull yellow eyes crinkled in her direction.

This hollow was stronger then an adjuchas... but not quite as strong as a vasto lord, he was just abnormally strong for someone of his rank. It was then that she noticed something was wrong with its mask... a small portion of it had been chipped off. This meant she was in luck... this fact proved that he was not in any way a vasto lord. For to become a vasto lord one must maintain their hollow body to perfection until they rise to the rank.

"You're pretty strong for an adjuchas class hollow, I wonder how did you manage to hit me with the force of a vasto lord," Kagome asked, taking an offensive stance.

"That would be because I am a vasto lord!" The hollow shouted as it jumped up from the building it was standing on, with the intent to crush Kagome under his feet.

"...no, you aren't... for if you were..." Kagome said as she looked up at him then quickly flash stepped to the building on her left.

"And if I was?" It growled as it crashed onto the building causing it to crack from the force of the landing.

"...I would be dead already," Kagome said, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Then I'll just have to make you dead, wont I?" It shouted as it started to run at her looking as if it was going to grab her with its left arm.

" Uka, Hisanmori" Kagome said, soon after her blade began to warp and turn green before turning into a whirlwind of green leaves that flew forward and twirled around the hollows outstretched arm before cutting it off.

"You bitch... how dare you cut off my arm. You'll pay for this with you life," It roared as its arm fell to the ground and dissolved.

"Oishigeru, Hisanmori," Kagome commanded her blade, causing the number of leaves to multiply and surround the hollow before finally closing in on it and cutting it into thousands of little pieces.

As the remnants of the hollow dissolved , Hisanmori returned to its sheath at Kagome's side. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome quickly made off in the direction of the karaoke bar in Seireitei. Pulling out a head phone from her pocket Kagome spoke into the mouth piece.

"Target has been terminated. Now, Kira please don't send me anymore orders from the first squad for the rest of the night," Kagome said, once she reached the gate. Looking up at the gray sky she stuck out her tongue and smiled as a snowflake landed on her tongue, it was about time that it started snowing seeing as how tomorrow was Christmas

"Sure Kagome, now get over to the bar Taki is getting restless and Rangiku doesn't know how to handle a two year old," Came Kira's voice from over the head phone, with sounds of crying in the background.

Suddenly Kagome could feel her mother senses kick in as she shouted into the mouth piece and ran through the gate as fast as she could when it opened.

"DON'T WORRY BABY MOMMY IS COMING!" She shouted, leaving nothing but a dust cloud where she once stood.

(BORDER)

Covering his ears at the sound of Kagome's 'my baby needs me shriek', Kira took off his head piece and set it on the table in front of him. Coming to a stand he moved over to the fussy two year old that sat in its high chair as Rangiku tried to keep it from crying.

"No Taki, please don't cry auntie Rangiku is here to watch you, I promise your mommy will be here soon," Rangiku pleaded, as Taki continued to cry.

Suddenly the bar door flew open and there stood Kagome, huffing and puffing from her run there.

"Well that was fast," Kira said, as Kagome suddenly appeared in front of her child and lifted her to her chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, Mommy had to get rid of a bad guy," Kagome said, as she lulled Taki quiet in her arms, running her hand through Taki's thick red hair.

Taki just gurgled at her mothers answer, and proceeded to play with her mothers long black hair.

"So Kagome, is Renji going to make it back for Christmas tomorrow," Kira asked, gaining Kagome's attention.

"No unfortunately, He was forced to go on patrol on earth until next week, but he is going to give us a call tomorrow. I really wish he could be here," Kagome said, shifting her eyes to Taki.

"Well then we'll all just have to party twice as hard tonight for him," Rangiku stated, she had moved up onto the stage in the Karaoke Bar and was currently talking into the mic.

"And the first to sing for us tonight will be ABARAI KAGOME," Rangiku yelled, causing the entire bar to rise in volume with all sorts of hoots and whistles. Meanwhile unnoticed to everyone a cloaked figure moved into the bar and sat down at a table in the corner farthest away from the stage.

How ever Taki seemed to notice him when she was placed into her high chair after receiving a kiss from her mother, her eyes lit up and she began to gurgle excitedly at the stranger. Kagome on the other hand was currently running up to the stage looking ready to hit Rangiku.

"Rangiku why did you put me on the list... I told you I was just going to sit and watch with Taki tonight!" She stated, looking none to please at her recently adopted sister.

"Sorry Kagome I guess it just slipped my mind, but since your up here you might as well sing anyways," Rangiku responded, before jumping off the stage and running over to the table that Kira and Taki sat at.

Giving an indignant huff, she smiled and waved as Rukia and Byakuya entered the bar and sat at the table with Kira, Rangiku and Taki. After that she looked down at the screen and chose a song.

"Alright everyone this one goes out to my loving husband, Abarai Renji," She said through the mic as the music began to play.

" _ **Ooh yeah  
Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa, can you hear me ?"  
**_

The cloaked figure, merely leaned forward and propped himself up on one arm as he gazed up at Kagome on the stage while she sang.

_**"I sign my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I send it off and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa, can you hear me ?"**_

_**"I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year."  
**_

It was at this point that ideas began to form in his mind, and if you could see underneath his cloak you would see a wicked smile form on his lips.

_**"Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep.  
Will I be wrong for taking a peek ?  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town.  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I really hope that you're on your way,  
with Something special for me in your sleigh.  
Ooh please make my wish come true  
Santa, can you hear me ?"**_

_**"I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
we'll be all alone under the mistletoe  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year"  
**_

At this point in the song He had a full blown plan in his head, and he was trying his best to hold back his laughter.

_**"I hope my letter reaches you in time  
woooo yeah  
Bring me a love I can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good,so good this year  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
he's all i want in a big red bow"**_

_**"Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year"**_

_**"Ooh Santa  
Can you hear me ?  
ooh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here..  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
Santa, that's my only wish this year"  
**_

As the song came to an end he quickly stood and went outside, unnoticed to everyone but Taki who pouted as the door closed behind him.

(Border)

The cloaked figure now ran down the street, heading to the shopping district. Stopping at craft store he quickly ran inside and bought some red ribbon and slipped it into his pocket. After that he quickly ran across the street into a clothing store and dived into the sleepwear section, sifting through all the robes they had he quickly found a short fuzzy red robe that would reach down to just above his knees.

Running over to the Cash register he quickly forked over the money for the robe.

"I'll be taking this, Thanks," he said with a gruff voice, as he handed the money to the young man who was running the register.

"Thank you and have a nice day sir," The Young man said, before watching the cloaked figure run out of the store with out his change.

"SIR DON'T YOU WANT YOUR CHANGE!," He shouted.

"Keep it Hanatarou," The cloaked figure shouted back.

Hanatarou merely looked down at the change in his hand before realizing something.

"WHY DOES A CLOAKED STRANGER KNOW MY NAME." He shouted before ducking under the cash register.

And now the cloaked figure had one last destination before putting his plan into action. The Shinigami "special needs" store. Walking inside he didn't pay any attention to any thing but the rack of specially made fundoshi. Quickly picking one out that said "Santa's biggest present was saved just for you" he payed for it and ran out the door.

(border)

Making it back to the Squad three apartment he arrived just in time to see Kagome and Taki walk in the front door of their apartment. Dashing up the stairs he stopped by the door and listened for any sound of movement. After he didn't hear anything for several minutes a quietly took a key from inside his cloak and opened the door.

Closing the door behind him he proceeded to check if they were a sleep. Walking by the master bedroom he peeked inside to see Kagome and Taki bundled up on the bed sleeping soundly. And it was then that he put his plan into action. Grabbing some mistletoe from the Christmas tree in the living room he ran into the bathroom and got ready.

(border)

That morning Kagome slowly peeked her eyes open and sat up in bed. Yawning quietly she looked down to see that Taki was still a sleep, deciding that it wouldn't be best to wake her just yet Kagome calmly stood from her bed clad only in one of Renji's haori and her panties, she left the master bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee. After that she walk into the the Living room only to see something big, red, and fuzzy laying underneath the Christmas tree, rubbing her eyes a little she looked again. Underneath the Tree was Renji clad in only a fuzzy red robe with a red ribbon tied around the waist and a piece of mistletoe in his white headband.

"RENJI!" Kagome shouted, before she dived for him under the tree all the while he just smirked devilishly.

Rolling into his arms she captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss, which they remained in for a few minutes before the pulled away slightly and merely embraced each other tightly.

"I though you said you wouldn't be back till next week," she said quietly, into his chest.

"Yeah well I decided to get things done early so I could home to MY B-E-A-UTIFUL wife and child for Christmas," Renji replied, inhaling the sent of her hair as they hugged.

"I see... So what did you bring me darling," Kagome said playfully as she played with the big red bow that was tied around his waist, before she heard a cry from the bedroom.

Hearing Taki's cry for attention, Renji gently took Kagome's hand from the ribbon and up to his lips where his kissed her knuckles.

"I believe we should save that for tonight instead love, Taki needs us for now," Renji said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively during the first part of his sentence.

"Very well then... but it better be better then that Leather whip you got me last year... although that was pretty fun," Kagome said, as she laid a kiss on his lips before mustering all of her strength to roll her as well as Renji out from under the tree.

"So did you get your wish this year, lover," Renji said, as they rolled across the living room floor.

Listening to Taki's cry for attention, then looking down Renji's body then back at his face Kagome grinned happily at him.

"That and a little extra I suppose...," Kagome said.

The End

Itoma: Okay ... some of those parts where a little awkward... but all in all I am proud to present the third installment of the Kotaicho and the Miko series! YAY!

Kagome: I just like my Christmas preasent... I mean now Renji has something kinky to wear around the house for me...

Renji: Its not the most comfortable piece of clothing but if my wife likes it on me I'll wear it... lord knows though that I'll never go into that store to buy another one again...

Taki: GURGLE!

Renji and Kagome: OMG OUR BABY!

Japanese-

Uka (basicly means) grow and fly

Hisanmori Flying Forest

Oishigeru overgrow


	4. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of the Kotaicho and the Miko series. Kagome and Renji are caught in a battle with a dear friend turned hollow... and the out come isn't what they were planning.

"Hihiou... Zabimaru," Renji said calmly, as he stared down the hollow before him. Watching as the tainted soul twitched its bird like feet in anticipation. Its gold and black eyes darting around the massive form of his bankai.

Renji took on a defensive stance when the hollow began to hiss loudly and crouch its body in a menacing position. Shifting his eyes slightly Renji looked upon the defeated forms of Uryu and Chad, and the blood that flowed freely from their bodies.

"It was nice knowing you...," Renji said, before his bankai raced forward and made contact with the with the hollow's smaller form.

(Border)

Sad brown eyes looked up at a tall woman with long black hair; tears ran down the face of a young girl of five. She stared up at the form of her mother silently pleading her not to leave her side. The woman smiled tenderly at the girl, before kneeling down next to her. Tenderly she placed a kiss on the young girls fore-head.

"Taki... my girl," She said to the child

"Yes... mother," Taki sniffed as the tears continued to fall.

"Mommy needs to help daddy with something, you see a friend of ours is in big trouble," The woman replied.

"But I don't want you to go... I want daddy to come back...," Taki cried.

"Sweetie, you know we can't do that."

"NO! I don't want you to go... you and daddy get that same look on your face every time you have to go away!" Taki yelled as she threw her self at her mother.

"Taki... look me and daddy have our jobs as shinigami... its our job to protect others no matter what the cost... and right now your father is fighting with everything he has to protect you and me... And I don't want him to do this alone," She said, as the door to house opened and a woman with short black hair walked in; dressed in traditional Shinigami clothing with a sword at her hip she calmly looked at the woman with Taki.

"Kagome... if we're going to help Renji... we need to go now," The woman said.

"Auntie Rukia..." Taki said, when she heard the womans voice.

"I know Rukia... just a moment..," Kagome said, as she held Taki to her chest briefly.

"... your not coming back this time... are you Mama?" Taki said, quietly.

"I don't know Taki... but I want you to know... that your father and I will always be with you... so long as you remember us... no thats not right... we'll still be with you when you forget, cause we will all ways watch over our little girl," Kagome spoke, gently placing a kiss on Taki's fore-head again and walking out of the house.

Standing in the doorway Kagome looked back at her child, before closing her eyes and looking away.

"Rangiku-nee-san, please watch over Taki while we are gone," Kagome said, as Rangiku slowly approached them.

"I will Gome-chan..." Rangiku said softly as Kagome and Rukia took off towards the sound of a large crash in the distance.

"Mommy!"

(Border)

Renji panted silently to himself as the large snake-like head of his bankai came to rest next to him. His haori had been ripped to shreds in the fight and his chest was currently decorated with cuts and scrapes of all sizes. And as the dust before him began to clear, the form of the hollow stepped forward completely unscathed.

"Damn it...," He huffed, as he readied himself for another round of attacks from the hollow.

The Hollow began to laugh insanely its abnormally white torso puffed out with every laugh.

"Yeah you just keep on laughing... I'll get ya sooner or later," Renji said as he narrowed his eyes at the being.

"... Some no mai... tsukishirou," Rukia said, as she appeared behind the hollow catching it off guard and quickly stepping away as ice quickly formed around the hollow and continued up wards towards the sky forming a pillar of ice.

As the ice cracked the hollow burst forth and its insessent laughing continued.

"Is this all he does... is laugh," Renji growled, before his eyes opened a wide margin as Kagome appeared in front of the hollow.

"Uka... Hisanmori," Kagome spoke, causing her blade to warp before turning into a flurry of green "leaves". The leaves shot forth with the intent of beheading the hollow, until said hollow quickly moved out of the way and retreated a safe distance, its gold and black eyes glaring at the woman who stood before it.

"It seems that no matter what we do... we can't hurt him," Rukia said, quickly flash stepping to Renji's side along with Kagome.

"Then what should we do...," Renji asked.

"I have an Idea... follow my lead," Kagome said, as she stepped forward.

"Right...," Renji and Rukia replied.

"bankai...," Kagome said, as she threw her blade into the air causing it to evaporate, only to have its place taken by what seemed to be a small forest of trees that floated on pieces of earth through the air.

"Ryuuryuu Hisanmori.." Kagome said as every leaf fell from the trees and began to circle around her. Racing forward, Kagome began her assault on the powerful hollow. The many leaves of her bankai had begun crashing against its chest before rebounding and aiming for its various body parts, not once leaving a scratch... but it was safe to say that she had its attention.

"GURAAAAHHH!" The hollow shouted as it charged forth, plowing its way straight through her bankai.

"RENJI! RUKIA! NOW!" She shouted as she used all her strength in her bankai to bring him to a halt.

"Tsugi no Mai...," Rukia chanted, as she quickly stabbed the ground in four different spots in front of her and causing a stream of ice to flow out of the grooves in the ground and into the air.

"HAKUREN!" She shouted, as she brought her zanpakuto down in one swift movement and shooting a massive wave a ice at the hollow, freezing it in place with Kagome's bankai.

"NOW ZABIMARU!" Renji shouted as he jumped into the air and swung the massive crimson face of his bankai towards the hollow.

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!" Renji continued, as Zabimaru's joints began to glow a bright red and the massive jaws of its snake-like head opened and fired off a large blast of dense reiatsu which collided with the hollow and created a massive crater in the ground around it.

As the reiatsu from the blast dissipated it revealed the twitching form of the hollow inside the crater. Its body beaten and damaged, the top rim of its mask breaking off to reveal orange hair. The hollows eyes shifted from black to white several times before returning to black completely. As Renji and Kagome gathered Chad and Uryuu in their arms both trying to hold back the tears as a dear friend of theirs laid in the crater... his fallen form slowly burning away in a black flame. Rukia fell to her knees before the crater as she watched her old friend burn.

"Why... Ichi... go..," She cried, "why did this have to happen.. why did your hollow have to take over."

As the Ichigo's hollow form continued to burn it lifted up its hand and in one last attempt fired off a cero at Rukia. Both Renji and Kagome saw the blast charging out of the corner of their eyes and with out thinking quickly placed Chad and Uryuu on the ground and raced to Rukia both of them quickly threw them selves over her.. covering her from the blast as it sent all three of them flying into a near by tree.

As they all fell to the ground Rukia quickly pushed them off of herself and turned them on their backs. She could feel their respective reiatsu's diminishing... grabbing their wrists she could feel their pulses slowing. Both of them looked up at her and smiled goofy smiles before coughing up a bit of blood.

"I guess.. that wasn't a ..." Kagome gasped, as she reached up and placed the back of her hand on Rukia's cheek.

"Very well... thought plan... was it," Renji finished, reaching up and taking Kagome's hand from Rukia's cheek.

More tears fell down Rukia's cheeks as she began to cry and pounded the dirt seperating Renji's and Kagome's bodies.

"YOU... you... you idiots.. why did you have to go do that... you have a child... that needs you.. I need you guys...why why why!" Rukia sobbed.

"I know.. Rukia.. but neither of us would be able to live with our selves... if something happened to you... I mean.. what would Taki do with out her god mother." Renji coughed, as he looked at his long time friend through his tired eyes.

"She doesn't need a god mother... she just needs her mother.. and father damn it," Rukia cried, as she lay down between them and hugged them to her.

"Rukia... please... we can't.. change anything... what has happened... happened," Kagome sighed.. her breath becoming shorter. "Rukia... I'll miss you... I'll miss Taki... and Chad and Uryuu.. and Ichigo as well... please take care of your self."

"Same goes for me.. Rukia... take care," Renji whispered, as he and his wife slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. Never to wake again.

Rukia cried.. long and hard that night... not as much as a young girl of five.. who had just lost her loving parents.

(( Eighteen years later))

Two young women jumped from roof top to roof top. The first being a shorter woman with white haori and short black hair. The second being a tall woman with long red hair and warm chocolate colored eyes. The continued to run.. jumping from roof top to roof top until they landed on a tall building with lights sparking over the entrance way. Under the lights was a sign that read... Prom Night.

Down below, both women could hear the chatter of the female students of the school they resided on top of... the young females were all chatting about how they had decided to throw a prom at their school like in America.

The red haired girl looked at the shorting woman... a questioning look covering her features.

"Why are we here... there aren't any hollow around and all I can see is a bunch of kids in fancy clothing," She asked plainly.

The shorter woman looked at her and smirked before pointing to a long black vehicle that had pulled up to the school gates. Out of it stepped two people... the first a tall red haired man with his hair back in a pony tail tattoos covering his fore head as well as a few on his neck that led down into the collar of his tuxedo.

The red haired woman stared in disbelief at the man before looking to her superior.

"Is.. is that dad... is it really him Rukia," She asked, as she held on to the railing tightly.

"Yes Taki... thats him.. but theres more... keep watching," Rukia suggested, as she inclined her head towards the vehicle. Taki began to stare intensely as young woman stepped out of the car in a long emerald colored dress... her long black hair had been placed up in a messy bun as she held the red haired mans hand tightly... her soft brown eyes looking straight up at Taki.

((border))

"Kagome? Hey... Love? What are you looking at," Renji asked, breaking Kagome out of her daze... as she looked back at him then up at the roof only to find the woman she was starring at was gone.

"Oh nothing.. I just thought... that I saw something on the roof," She replied before lightly pecking Renji on the cheek and pulling him by his hand towards the doors. His gaze up at the ceiling as well... he saw a woman with red hair like his... he blinked and she was gone.

"Oh well... okay then..." He said, waving it off as walked with Kagome into the building her locked with his as he fondled a small box in his pocket.

((border))

"Mother..." Taki sighed as she watched them enter the building before she turned to her god mother.

"Rukia... how did you find them," She asked.

Rukia sighed as she jumped down off the building and landed amongst the crowed of people.. invisible to the naked eye with Taki right behind her.

"It wasn't easy... Me, Rangiku, and Kira spent years searching through all the humans on earth... luckily we didn't have to start looking outside of Japan when we found two young children playing together.. one with red hair and another with black... they both had reiatsu similar to your parents.. in fact it was a perfect match," Rukia spoke as she walked inside the building watching Renji's spiky pony tail bob in the air from a distance.

"But... why?" Taki asked, as she followed Rukia step for step.

"Because we wanted you to meet your parents... once again for your eighteenth birthday which should be...," Rukia spoke, as she looked up at a clock and watched the second had stroke ten.

"Right now...," Rukia spoke as she lead Taki into the the empty hallways and then into and empty class room which held a gigai wearing a long black dress with red hair.

"I'll be back in two hours to pick you up okay?" Rukia spoke as she quickly left Taki in the room alone.

Taki eyed the gigai before fighting back the tears and quickly diving into it.

((Border))

Her time was almost up.. and she hadn't even worked up the nerve to talk to her parents.. she had been in several dances with numerous guys already three of them seemed oddly familiar too. One had Orange hair... another was of Mexican descent.. and the other wore a pure white tuxedo with frame less glasses.

She watched as Renji and Kagome sat down at a table to take a break from dancing... she figured this would be her best chance to talk to them as she quickly moved for the table and sat on the opposite side of them.

As she sat down she watched as Renji quickly hid a small box back in his pocket and deep blush came to his cheeks. Kagome quickly drew her attention to the new girl and smiled in her direction holding her hand out over the table.

"Hi there... My names Kagome," She stated, as Taki took her hand and gently shook it.

"I'm... Taki," She replied.

"Um could you excuse us for just a moment please...," Renji asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

Kagome scowled at him before lightly slapping his knee.

"This is my Boyfriend Renji by the way," Kagome stated, as Renji sheepishly smiled at Taki.

Taki smiled at them both before looking up at the clock and watching as it stroke twelve. She cursed to herself before slowly standing up and bowing deeply in their direction.

"I'm sorry.. it was nice meeting you.. but I have to go now," Taki said as she tentatively stood up and walked away glancing over her should to see Renji take the box out of his pocket again to reveal a small golden ring.

((border))

Two hours later Taki sighed at her cowardice as she watched from a roof top as her mother and father left the social event and walked down the street hand in hand. Her godmother Rukia standing over her smiling down at her god child.

"I couldn't even... work up the nerve to talk to them... my own parents," Taki sighed as she stood up and jumped over to another building silently following her parents as they walked down the street towards a hotel. Rukia right behind her.

"Hey Rukia... why do you think they're going to a hotel," Taki questioned as she looked at her god mother. Rukia sighed wistfully as she looked at her god child.

"Well I guess you had gotten to stay a little while longer you would have seen your father propose to your mother," Rukia explained.

"What? Really?," Taki exclaimed before looking at her god mother skeptically, "wait.. how would you know that?"

"I've been watching your father closely for the past month... he's been saving everything he's earned from a part time job to buy your mother the ring on her finger. And now they're heading to the hotel to consummate their love for one another.. being the hormonal teenagers they are at the moment," Rukia stated, as Taki turned to watch her parents enter the hotel a look of disgust on her face.

"Eww gross... I'm sorry Rukia but the last thing I want to hear about is my parent par taking in the act of pro creation," Taki spoke, before hearing the familiar sound of a blade leaving its sheath, and looking back at her god mother to find a sword running through her gut. " Ru... ki... a..."

"I'm sorry Taki... but.. I want to give you the life you always wanted... to grow up with your parents watching over you," Rukia spoke as she wrapped her free arm around Taki and hugged her tightly before leaving a light kiss on Taki's forehead.

"Forbidden art of creation number 1... rebirth" Rukia spoke as Taki's body shrunk and transformed into a small glowing ball in her hand.

Jumping down from the building Rukia entered the hotel and looked at the guest list and read the list of names before coming Renji's and reading the number beside it.. room number 303. Walking into an elevator Rukia pressed the button for the third floor and waited for the elevator to reach her destination with the glowing orb in her hand. After reaching the third floor she walked down the hallway and found the room with the number 303 plated on it in dull golden metal. Stepping through the door she found Renji and Kagome kissing passionately on the bed (with their cloths still on). Walking over to them she lightly pressed the ball into Kagome's stomach and watched it slowly moved inside of her.

Stepping out of the room she found her self surrounded by her fellow shinigami.

"Rukia Kuchiki... you have been found guilty of using a forbidden art and as such will be brought to Soul society and dealt with accordingly," Spoke a nameless officer.

Rukia smirked to her self and drew her blade.. summoning the power of Sode no Shirayuki.

"We'll see about that," She spoke as she began her dance.

Meanwhile the two occupants of the room behind Rukia made love (with out protection mind you) unaware of the child that now grew inside one as a battle raged outside of their room.. unbeknownst to the living world.

(border)

Renji fell next to Kagome on the bed, a tender smile on his lips as he wiped the sweat from Kagome's brow and then encircled her in his arms pulling her naked form closer to himself.

"Aishiteru... Kagome," Renji spoke softly into her ear.

"Aishiteru... Renji," Kagome replied, as she laid her head against his chest listening to the softness of his breath.

_**"Aishiteru... Mama... Papa..."** _

Kagome and Renji looked up... expecting to see someone... or something. But when the found nothing the looked back to each other and kissed softly before falling into a deep slumber.

The End.


End file.
